


Embarrassment

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Whispers of the Force [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, First Meetings, Midorima embarasses himself, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting someone was never good for Midorima Shintarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masamune11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamune11/gifts).



> This first chapter goes to masamune11-san for the inspiration, and a friend who adores Midorima and loves seeing him embarrassed.

 

Shintarou was, for a luck of a better world, frustrated. It was his first time travelling away from the Jedi Temple in Tython and yet, he wasn't allowed to go further than the spaceport.

"You and Tetsuya are barely eleven." Master Ren had told him. "Nar Shaada is no place for you."

"Then, why are we here? If you don't mind me asking."

Ren laughs. "I was asked to meet with someone by the Order and for the Republic. It won't take an hour so, if possible don't leave the ship."

 

Both had agreed, but now, Kuroko was nowhere to be found.

He sighs. It can't be helped; he needs to find Kuroko, even though he doesn't like him.

 

**(That's what he says to himself, anyways.)**

 

He wanders around the spaceport with care, eyeing supsiciously the passerbyes. It's a habit that he still hasn't rid himself of. He was taught by his father, back at home, that the first thing the majority of sentient beings thought of was their own personal gain. He even mistrusted Jedi, the old fool. He had argued badly when Master Ren had come to him, with an offer to train as a Jedi. But the Jedi had said that the choice was Shintarou's and his alone and, in the end, he chose to follow.

He notices a flash of red, and he follows it, as fast as he can.

He's right to follow it, for it was indeed his Master, now facing another man, engaging him in casual conversation. Said man is taller than Ren, with black hair that seems to illuminate the dim, artificial light, with greyish blue eyes that seem like they've seen much of what the world has to offer. What he always dreamt of having and, even though he's more free than his life first promised (and what cruel promise that was), he's not as free as this man looks. This man is but a feather in the wind, allowing himself to go back and forth, while he's tied down to rules, as always.

The Noble rules were replaced by the Jedi Code, so he still has something to bound him to a certain set of behaviour.

 

"Is that boy with the green hair your son, Master Jedi?" the man laughs as soon as he notices him and, Shintarou is intrigued as to how the always serious Jedi seemingly laughed, agreeing that yes, he might as well be, as he called him closer.

"Hello, Shintarou-kun. I'm Takao Shouta." he introduces himself.

"How did you know my name?"

"I made a guess." he replies. "I travel a lot, and hear a lot of things. Besides, your hair reminded me of Midorima Yuusei-san. No one else I've met has the same shade of hair as you do, on Alderaan, or any other place I had the luck to visit."

The mention of his ancestral home makes him uncomfortable and Takao-san seems to notice, so he attempts to change the subject, but the redhead Jedi is faster with his words.

"I thought I told you and Tetsuya to stay at the _Defender_ , Shintarou. Why are you here?"

"For Kuroko. I called for him a while after you left, but he wasn't resting in his bed, I couldn't find him anywhere, and he didn't reply, so I went to search."

"Tetsuya is still on the ship, Shintarou." he replies with conviction. "He was sleeping when I left. You should head back."

"He can stay for a bit." Takao-san intervenes. "He can keep company to my son, Kazunari, as we talk."

"Alright, then."

 

-//-

 

Kazunari, Shintarou finds moments, later, is _loud._ And annoying. And cheerful. And curious about the life a Jedi leads.

"It must be hard, right? Being away from your family, never going to make your own... I don't imagine me being separated from mine."

"Don't you travel with your dad?"

"I do, but, Shin-chan! I have a sister and she stays with mum. Space is a dangerous place, so I travel with dad and help him with the business."

"What's Takao-san's doing?"

"Ah. You don't know it, Shin-chan? We're traders! Well, as dad puts it we 'engage in free trading for the good of the commonfolk and against the pleutocracy'. So he says."

Shintarou lowers his head, sensing from the words of the boy that his father isn't so fond of the rich, as for example, his _former_ family.

"But you're really cool, you know that, Shin-chan? It must be nice to train to become a Jedi."

"It's hard," he admits, "but I always give it my all. It's not a matter about being the best; the Jedi way is to serve."

Kazunari laughs. "So noble of you, Shin-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Shintarou, we're going." he hears Master Ren. "I'm glad we reached an agreement, Shouta."

Takao-san laughs. "Of course, Ren-san! I have my own beliefs, I might not like some things about how the Republic is run, but then again, I dislike the Empire more."

"Well said, Shouta."

 

-//-

 

"Ah, Midorima-kun, Ren-san, welcome back." Kuroko greets them, then returns back to his reading. "Did all go well?"

Ren nods. "It did. I'm sure it has also been quite the experience for Shintarou." he comments. "It's always nice making friends." he adds as he leaves the two boys to chat alone.

"Is it true?" Kuroko asks and, though it's not seen in his facial expression, there's a hint of surprise. "You made a friend?"

"Don't be silly, Kuroko. I just met a boy our age who seemed interesting enough to talk to."

"I never doubted that." he replies. "I was just wondering if he was a nice person."

"He was a nice person." are the words he receives. "He said he was a free trader, like his dad."

Kuroko stares, surprisingly wide-eyed, instead of his usual, unemotional expression.

"Midorima-kun."

"Something wrong?"

"Midorima-kun, your friend is a smuggler."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I have no reason to." Kuroko insisted. "What one does for a living doesn't define their personality."

"But..."

At that moment, Ren walks back to them, as if he decided it was the right moment to intervene. "Wise thinking, Kuroko." he praises. "There are things that sometimes are beyond our choices, but sometimes, you also have to choose the lesser of two evils."

There's a moment of silence.

"Would you like to meet Kazunari again, Shintarou?"

"Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but okay.  
> What we've learnt today:  
> a) Midorima is from Alderaan  
> b) Takao is precious


End file.
